At Stefan's castle/Ryan and Maleficent place a curse on Aurora
This is how at Stefan's castle and Ryan and Maleficent places a curse on Aurora goes in Ryan meets Maleficent. whole kingdom turns out for the celebration of the christening for Princess Aurora Narrator: over All manner of folk came to the christening, even a trio of fairies who sought to foster peace and goodwill. Sci-Ryan: Wow, guys. I do like this place. Evil Anna: Me too. watch Flittle: Oh, look, there’s the baby! Thistletwit: I love babies! Knotgrass: Can you just concentrate, please? Flittle: Oh! Knotgrass: I’m not telling you again. three fairies fly over to Stefan and his queen, Leah Knotgrass: Greetings, Your Majesty. I am Knotgrass of the Moorland Fair Folk. Flittle: I’m Flittle, Your Kingship. Thistletwit: And I’m Thistletwit, Your Royalnesses. Stefan Queen Leah: They bring gifts for our daughter. Flittle: These are not just any old gifts, for, you see, we’re magic! Knotgrass: And very good with children. looks at Leah and reluctantly agrees Stefan: Very well. Sean Ryan: Let's watch. Knotgrass flies over to baby Princess Aurora who’s lying in her crib Knotgrass: Sweet Aurora, I wish for you the gift of beauty. comes over next Flittle: My wish is that you’ll never be blue, only happy, all the days of your life. Thistletwit comes over Thistletwit: Sweet baby, my wish for you is that you find… a great wind blows through the hall, we see Maleficent’s shadow and Ryan's shadow walking towards Stefan and Leah Flittle: Maleficent! Knotgrass: Maleficent! Conaria Lacey: Ryan? pulls out his Iphone and starts recording donning her trademark crown and black robes, stand before Stefan and Leah grinning sinisterly. Ryan stands with her, wearing his Maleficent outfit and he grins evilly, like Maleficent Maleficent: Well, well. Ryan F-Freeman: What a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. look at the guests and Ryan looks at his team Ryan F-Freeman: Royalty... Maleficent: Nobility... Ryan F-Freeman: My team and... chuckles sinisterly when he see the three fairies Ryan F-Freeman: How quaint. Even the rabble. Maleficent: What he said. I must say I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. Ryan F-Freeman: And I must say, I do felt upset with not receiving an invitation. Stefan: You are not welcome here. Ryan F-Freeman: Not welcome? Maleficent: Oh. and Maleficent does thier mock offended look then laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my. Maleficent: Oh dear. What an awkward situation. Queen Leah: You and Maleficent not offended? Ryan F-Freeman: No, your highness. And to show my queen and I bear no ill will, we too, shall bestow a gift upon the child. rises in anger Stefan: No! We don’t want your gift! approaches Aurora's crib Knotgrass: Stay away from the princess! Thistletwit: Yes, stay away! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't interfere. uses magic with his left hand and the three fairies are flown into a chest. Ryan looks at the baby Aurora for a moment then he use his dark magic while Maleficent use hers Ryan F-Freeman: Listen well, all of you. Maleficent: The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her. Queen Leah: It's a lovely gift. smiles then looks at Stefan Stefan: Don't do this. puts his finger on his mouth to tell him to stop talking then Ryan and Maleficnet look behind them and a spindle of a spinning wheel Ryan F-Freeman: But... Ryan and Maleficnet: Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which she will never awaken! Stefan: Maleficent, Ryan, please don't do this, I'm begging you. Maleficent: Ryan and I like you begging. Ryan F-Freeman: Do it again, King Stefan. hesitates for a moment then kneels in front of Maleficent and Ryan Stefan: I beg you. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. The princess can be awoken from her death sleep. But, only by.... True love's kiss. Ryan and Maleficent: This curse will last till the end of time! No power on Earth can change it! with a blast of green light surrounding her, she leaves, laugh sinisterly Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts